In typical motor cars the driver and front passenger are held in their seats by a harness comprising a lap belt and a single diagonal belt that extends through a mounting or anchorage, secured on the adjacent door post, to a releasable lock located towards the middle of the vehicle. The mounting on the door post is typically fixed in position by a large bolt. The upper seat belt mountings on the door post can give rise to injuries if the wearer's head impacts the mounting during a collision.
Trim components having energy absorbing structures on the reverse side, between the trim surface and the door post, are known, see for example EP-A-0736422. However a particular problem arises with door post trim components. If the mounting is to be cushioned then the harness needs to pass through the trim component. The path taken by the seat belt webbing when in use in the vehicle will vary depending upon the distance that the car seat is from the door post and the height of the wearer.